


I'm in love now

by Wayward_butt



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Meet-Cute, Short One Shot, You will see it if you've heard the song, sort of inspired by the song riptide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_butt/pseuds/Wayward_butt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Meet-cute<br/>There are not a lot of things in this world that scare Peggy Carter. After her tours and her honorable discharge, you would think that nothings scare a woman like that. A woman who has been through hell and back , a women who was locked in a dark cell for days before killing her way out of there. You would think that a woman like that isn't scared of anything. Well Peggy Carter dose have fears, not for death or pain as most of us have. No, Peggy Carter is afraid of Dentists, has been ever since she was a child. She is scared of the dark ever since she got out of that cell. She is scared of pretty girls but most of all she is completely terrified of starting conversations with pretty girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in love now

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that I'm Swedish so my English won't be perfect. I don't mind if you correct me in the comments. c:  
> Also this is the first work I have ever posted, yay.

There are not a lot of things in this world that scare Peggy Carter. After her tours and her honorable discharge, you would think that nothings scare a woman like that. A woman who has been through hell and back , a women who was locked in a dark cell for days before killing her way out of there. You would think that a woman like that isn't scared of anything. Well Peggy Carter dose have fears, not for death or pain as most of us have. No, Peggy Carter is afraid of Dentists, has been ever since she was a child. She is scared of the dark ever since she got out of that cell. She is scared of pretty girls but most of all she is completely terrified of starting conversations with pretty girls.  
Peggy has always known that she liked both boys and girls, which has never been a problem. Her parents were very accepting and she has never been bullied for being bi. She has had her fair share of relationships too, with men. Men were always easier for Peggy, she could always tell if a man liked her romantically, with girls it's a lot harder. Girls are often very intimate with each other when they are friends, which make it so much harder to know if they are into you or if they are just your friends. Some guys are like that to of course but Peggy has never really had a strong friendship with a guy who wasn't into her.  
Once Peggy even thought that she wouldn't have this problem, that she wouldn't be looking for love ever again. She believed that she had found the love of her life in Steve. They had been together for three years when Steve told her that he had fallen in love with his best friend. Now she has thee every Wednesday with Steve and Bucky Rogers, happily married and soon to be parents to a little girl they are adopting. Bucky is now living the life Peggy once thought would be hers.  
The scariest of all the girls Peggy has ever encountered most be the beautiful waitress who works at the café next to Peggy's apartment. She has the loveliest smile, the most beautiful laugh and eyes that shine whenever she talks. Her name is Angie and she is an aspiring actress and whenever Peggy overhears her conversations with other costumers and acts for them Peggy could swear that that girl is destined for the screen. Peggy is totally head over heels for this girl even though the only thing she has ever said to her is "I would like a cup of coffee please" when ordering and "Yes, thank you." when asked if she wants a refill.  
Since she has never really spoken to Angie she is rather startled when, at 02.34 a.m., she walks in to the Café and hears Angies voice.  
"Hello English, back again I see." Angie usually never worked at night, which is why Peggy often ventures here when she has her nightmares. Which is also why she is still in her pajamas, has no makeup on and her hair probably looks like a birds nest.  
At first, she only stares at the other girl who's actually smiling at her. She didn't even think that Angie knew who she was, nevertheless had a nickname for her.  
"Ehm... yes, I'd like a cup of coffee please." Peggy finally manages to say before looking down at her feet and hurrying away to her usual table.  
This could not be happening to her, not now. She's not prepared to talk to Angie and she knew, since there was no one else here, that Angie would want to talk. After spending a few hours here every week she had gotten to know that Angie was a talker. She would talk to anyone who would listen to her, she could talk for hours on end and Peggy really admired that, she had never been able to do that.  
"Come on English, you come here nearly every single day, you can't avoid talking to me forever." a cup of steaming coffee is put in front of her and she looked up to see Angies smiling face once again. Peggys heart was beating at 100 m/h at this point and there's a knot in her chest that's making it hard for her to breath. "So, talk to me, why are you up at this hour?" suddenly she's sitting on the chair across form Peggy. This is not going the way that Peggy had planned. She had planned to go down to the Café, have a cup of coffee, say a few words to Berry, the old man who owned this place, and then go back to sleep.  
"I... I couldn't sleep." she says and rubs her eye with her knuckles. Without glancing up at Angie, she blows on her coffee and takes a sip. Yes, to hot yet. Damn, now she has to stay a bit longer.  
"Come on English, you gotta give me more than that." she whines and pouts her lip. It's so cute Peggy can't help but smile. "I've seen you talking to Berry every time he's here but you never talk to me ever." she actually sounds kind of sad when saying that.  
Okay Peggy, this is your chance, if you speak up now you might have a shot. You have to try.  
"Well, first of all, my name is Peggy Carter and I am a Vet recovering and trying to cope with the trauma that I had to go through. I'm having these horrible nightmares almost every night and therefore I go here to calm down when one of those nightmares makes it impossible for me to fall asleep.," she blurts out. Angie is now staring at her with a hand over her mouth.  
"Omg, I am so sorry English." People said that a lot when they heard what Peggy had been going through. Most people knew her name from the magazines or the news but no one really knew her face. "I...I read about you when you were gone and after... it must have been horrible, I can't even imagine..." it was obvious that she didn't know what to say.  
"It was, but I'd rather not think about it. Tell me something about you instead. Like... how did that audition go?" she said without really thinking about it. She had overheard Angie talking about going to and audition for some movie a few days ago.  
"My My English, have you been eavesdropping?" she laughs after she's said that and Peggy is basically melting. She's so damn beautiful.  
"Ehm... perhaps a little."  
Her cheeks are flaming red now and she takes a huge gulp of her coffee but Angie is still laughing. Peggy can't help but smile to, this is actually not that bad.  
"Well, the audition went fine, thank you." She puts up her elbows onto the table so that she can lean on her hands. "Oh English." she sighs. "I just want to get out there, become a serious actress instead of working at a small café." she stares dreamingly into space. "That is all I have ever wanted."  
Peggy thinks she might actually be in love.  
They talk for almost two hours after that, only interrupted a few times by other costumers. Peggy thinks that this might actually be the best thing that has ever happened to her. Angie is fairly easy to talk to, she listens when Peggy says something and talks when Peggy doesn't want to. This could actually be perfect.  
"Well English, I think that it might be time for you to go home and get some sleep?" Angie says when Peggy almost falls asleep on the table for the third time.  
"I guess you're right." she yawns.  
"So... when do you say we have our second date?"  
"Wait what?" Peggy is suddenly wide-awake. Did she just say date?  
"Yeah... or if you don't swing that way we could just... you know..." a blush is staring to spread on her cheeks."Hang out... as friends."  
"I... I'd love to o on a date with you Angie."

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, I am only human. 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr here: carry-on-wayward-bucky.tumblr.com


End file.
